powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ebi Origami
soul style]] Ebi Origami (海老折神, Ebi Origami, Lobster Folding God) is ShinkenGold's main Origami with the form of a lobster. He created it with the power of his electronic mojikara, though the challenge was to fill it with more powerful mojikara. It can transform into the tertiary mecha called DaiKaiOh. Ebi Origami can attack opponents with energy discs thrown from its claws, though this a rare occurrence, as the DaiKaiOh form has many advantages over the lobster mode. Samurai Giant DaiKaiOh Samurai Giant DaiKaiOh (侍巨人ダイカイオー, Samurai Kyojin Daikaiō, Samurai Giant Great Ocean King) is a samurai giant that is formed from the Ebi Origami having undergone the Samurai Transformation (侍変形, Samurai Henkei), initiated by ShinkenGold entering the kanji for "change" (変, hen) on the Sushi Changer. After transforming, ShinkenGold announces the completion with "DaiKaiOh, peerless under providence" (ダイカイオー天下一品, Daikaiō tenkaippin). DaiKaiOh has four modes that are signified by a different face and cardinal direction, each with a different Electronic Modikara. East Mode DaiKaiOh Higashi (ダイカイオーヒガシ, Daikaiō Higashi), (East (東, Higashi)) is the default mode that has the Electronic Modikara of "light" (光, hikari ) and a red face. After mode changing, it announces "To to! Higashi!!" (とぉーとぉー！ヒガシ!!, Tō tō! Higashi!!). It uses the lobster claws on its shoulders as weapons to execute its Lobster Claw True Ability Payback '(海老ばさみ本手返し, ''Ebibasami Honte Gaeshi) attack. The kanji for "East" can also be read as "tō". West Mode '''DaiKaiOh Nishi (ダイカイオーニシ, Daikaiō Nishi) (West (西 Nishi)) is the defensive form that has "wind" (風, kaze) as its Electronic Modikara and a green face. After mode changing, it announces "Alright! Nishi!!" (おっしゃー！ニシ!!, Osshā! Nishi!!). It uses an iron fan, made from the Ebi OriGami's tail, to deflect attacks. The kanji for "West" is read in Mandarin Chinese similar to the pronunciation of shā (しゃー). South Mode DaiKaiOh Minami (ダイカイオーミナミ, Daikaiō Minami) (South (南, Minami)) has "heat" (熱気, nekki) as its Electronic Modikara and a blue face. After mode changing, it announces "What! Minami!!" (ナンと！ミナミ!!, Nan to! Minami!!). In battle, it uses twin katana as its weapons to perform the Lobster Sword Daimyo Fillet (海老刀大名おろし, Ebigatana Daimyō Oroshi) attack. The kanji for "South" can also be read as nan. North Mode DaiKaiOh Kita (ダイカイオーキタ, Daikaiō Kita) North (北, Kita)) is the mode that combines with the Ika Origami, to become Ika DaiKaiOh (イカダイカイオー, Ika-Daikaiō), with an angry yellow face. After mode changing and combining, it announces "I've done it!" (キタキタキタキター!, Kita kita kita kitā!) and ShinkenGold announces "Ika DaiKaiOh, armed under providence" (イカダイカイオー天下無双, Ika-Daikaiō tenkamusō). Using the "thrust" (突, tsuku) Electronic Modikara, Ika DaiKaiOh can deliver its Squid Crash '(槍烏賊突貫, ''Yariika Tokkan) finishing attack. Image:Shinken DaiKaiOh Kita.jpg|DaiKaiOh Kita (Ika DaikaiOh) Image:Shinken DaiKaiOh Minami.jpg|DaiKaiOh Minami Image:Shinken DaiKaiOh Higashi.jpg|DaiKaiOh Higashi Image:Shinken DaiKaiOh Nishi.jpg|DaiKaiOh Nishi Shin Samurai Gattai DaiKaiShinkenOh ''' True Samurai Gattai DaiKai-ShinkenOh (真侍合体ダイカイシンケンオー, Shin Samurai Gattai Daikai-Shinken'ō, True Samurai Combination Great Ocean True Sword King) is the combination of ShinkenOh and DaiKaiOh. The Ebi Origami becomes golden samurai armor for ShinkenOh, replacing the entire upper body, which folds back and allows the Kame and Saru OriGami to hold the mecha's twin swords. It can perform the Niten Ichi-ryū: Turbulence Slash '(二天一流乱れ斬り, ''Niten Ichi-ryū: Midaregiri) attack with the Lobster Swords. The Shinkenger announce the completion of this combination with "DaiKai ShinkenOh, united under providence" (ダイカイシンケンオー天下統一, Daikai-Shinken'ō tenkatōitsu) Other Combinations * '''Zen Samurai Gattai Samurai HaOh combines the DaiKaiShinkenOh, Ika Origami, and DaiTenku. * Shinzen Samurai Gattai Kyoryu Samurai HaOh combines all the above with Kyoryu Origami. Category:Sentai Zords Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger